Episode 6290 (14th May 2006)
Plot Becky tells Lloyd and Kelly that she is viewing a flat tonight. Becky announces in the factory that she can't find her purse either. Suddenly everyone comes to the conclusion that there is a thief on the Street. Kelly lends Becky £10 as she thinks she is now skint. Norris has ditched his wheelchair but is still wincing in pain as he returns to work. Sally 'loses' her engagement ring in the factory and Leanne comes in and announces to Danny that her purse is missing too. Danny inspects everyone's bags and lockers. All the stolen stuff is found in Kelly's locker. Stunned, she pleads her innocence to the girls. Danny calls the police and Kelly is taken away while Becky watches smiling in the background. Roy gets his licence back from the Health Inspector to reopen the café. A desperate Jack asks for Vera's job back but Roy refuses. Gail is still very depressed and goes for a drink with Sally. Sarah gets another Hillman card but she and David decide not to tell Gail. She finds it anyway. At the station, Kelly tells the Police that it was Becky that stole all that stuff however the Police have no evidence against Becky. Lloyd is chatting with Becky about Kelly. She is flirting with him a lot and when she moves in for a kiss he reciprocates but then realises what he has done - they decide to forget it. The police also take Becky in but, with no evidence against her, she is released and Kelly is charged. Becky continues to play happy families with Lloyd but he doesn't like it at all. Hayley has to work her lunch hour at the café as they are short-staffed. Jack begs Roy to take Vera back as he can't stand her being at home all day. Roy continues to refuse. Kelly confronts Becky in the Street. Becky winds her up by saying that she and Lloyd are "getting it on". Kelly tries attacking her but Steve stops her. Everyone thinks Kelly is guilty. Becky adds to the fuel by telling the factory girls that Kelly has been inside for shoplifting before. Hayley tells Roy he should take Vera back on. Roy takes her advice and Vera is reinstated. Jack tells him he will go to heaven for this act. When Lloyd tells Kelly that Becky kissed him, Kelly storms out of the cab office. Steve offers Claire a job working on the switch instead of driving while she's pregnant. Phil Nail rings Gail but David pulls the plug out the wall to stop them talking, blaming Phil for the cards. Kelly tries talking to Joanne and Sean. At first they blank her but Kelly then tells them that she met Becky in prison and Becky has done time since then as well. Joanne invites Kelly to stay with her. Lloyd chucks Becky out after believing everything Kelly has been saying. Cast Regular cast *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ronnie Clayton - Emma Stansfield *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn Guest cast *Police Officer - Richard Cadman *Health Inspector - Dickon Tyrrell *Desk Sergeant - Stephen Swift *DC Sutton - Matthew Flynn *Custody Officer - Ian Waring Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk, interview room and cell Notes *Last appearance of Becky Granger until 6th November 2006. *This was a one-hour episode to make up for there being no episode transmitted on Wednesday 10th May because of coverage of the UEFA cup final. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Becky sets Kelly up for a fall by planting a hoard of stolen belongings in her locker, and while her friend spends the night in a cell, the nasty newcomer makes a move on Lloyd; and another Richard Hillman card arrives at the Platts'. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,130,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Extended episodes